


Untitled Note

by domesticadventures



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s10e08 Hibbing 911, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domesticadventures/pseuds/domesticadventures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jody cares about Sam and Dean, cares about them deeply, just as she cares for everyone who’s important to her. She views them as friends, as family. She thinks about them when they’re not there, she worries over them. She has their phone numbers, she calls them every now and then just to check in.</p>
<p>Sam is the only one she has on speed dial, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Note

**Author's Note:**

> Because if Sam doesn't have to explain how he can type an address into an Untitled Note and wind up with a map, I don't have to explain this fic, either.
> 
> This one's for [Shellie](http://heyheyassbutt.tumblr.com).

Jody cares about Sam and Dean, cares about them deeply, just as she cares for everyone who’s important to her. She views them as friends, as family. She thinks about them when they’re not there, she worries over them. She has their phone numbers, she calls them every now and then just to check in.

Sam is the only one she has on speed dial, though.

\--

“Enjoy the retreat,” Sam says. Jody can tell he’s smiling, that asshole.

“Screw you, Winchester,” she says.

“I wish,” she mutters after she hangs up.

The Winchesters aren’t exactly known for following instructions, though. Maybe she’ll get lucky.

\--

When they show up anyway, Jody hugs Dean first. Wouldn’t want to make it too obvious, you know.

\--

Jody waits what she feels is a respectable amount of time after the case is settled to call him up.

“Not skipping town quite yet, I hope?” she asks.

“We were going to,” Sam says, “but it sounds like I’m about to have plans.”

“Damn right you are,” she says. She’s grinning, now. She hopes he can hear it.

\--

She could hear his smile over the phone, but it’s even better in person. She gets the feeling Sam hasn’t been smiling a lot, these days.

She wishes they were in Sioux Falls, where she could take him home and make him food and they could cuddle up in her own bed. Maybe Sam could feel safe for a while, there. Maybe he could feel like he had some semblance of normal. She suspects maybe he hasn’t had that in a while, either. Or maybe he’s never had any of that.

But they’re not in Sioux Falls, so they both show up at Biggerson’s way past the time reasonable people are done eating dinner, and they’re both wearing plaid shirts and faded jeans.

“Well, one of us is going to have to change,” she jokes.

Sam smiles. “I think that can be arranged,” he says, not with the snark he used earlier with Dean, but looking straight into her eyes and smiling so terribly sincerely. She thinks she’ll have to get him to teach her that sometime, how to look like that even after everything.

Sam places one giant hand on the small of Jody’s back and plants a kiss on the top of her head, and then he takes her right hand in his left and doesn’t let go until she needs to pick up her fork.

He settles for tangling his long legs with hers under the table, instead. He tries to play footsie with her at first, but the booth is so small that he winds up knocking the underside with his knees. “Nice try, Winchester, ya dweeb,” she teases.

He shrugs. “It was a worth a shot.”

They eat slowly, taking bites between snippets of conversation, casual inquiries about each others’ lives. They trade concerns about Dean and Alex, their jobs, their existential crises, offering advice where they can and comfort where they can’t.

They talk about Donna, too, ray-of-sunshine Donna, shut-the-front-door Donna. Jody pretends she’s still exasperated by her, but her complaints are a little undermined by the fact that she totally has a date with her tomorrow.

“I’m happy for you,” Sam says, sincerely. “Not everyone can do what she does. You gotta be pretty strong to stay that positive after you get The Talk.”

“I suppose you would know,” she says, nudging his leg with her own. He smiles sheepishly. “Anyway,” she adds, “I’m not really complaining. I like seeing the light in the world and all that. But sometimes you need something a little stronger to push back against the darkness, you know?”

Sam grins at her. “Well, we already have to change. I’m sure that can be arranged, too.”

\--

She shoves him against her hotel room wall as soon as the door swings shut.

She reaches for his belt buckle and he responds by cupping her face in his gigantic hands, managing to stroke her cheeks with his thumbs and run his fingers through her hair simultaneously, and the span of that touch, the gentleness of it, freezes her in place long enough for him to kiss her just as tenderly. They undress each other slowly, after that, moving towards the bed as they go, and he whispers reverent curses all the way. Sam pulls of her shirt and tells her she’s gorgeous as hell, he lifts her out of her jeans and says she’s fucking fierce. He lowers her onto the mattress and whispers he can’t believe she manages to deal with all this shit and raise a teenager to boot, she’s a goddamn saint if you ask him--

“Watch your mouth,” she says, teasing, right before she flips him over and sits on his face. She figures she can’t be much clearer than that, really.

She’s been called bossy, before, but Sam is no Doug. “You’re the boss,” he says, and gets to work.

\--

He kisses her awake in the morning. He could have snuck off while she was still sleeping, but Sam Winchester has never been that kind of guy.

“Don’t be a stranger, all right?” she says.

He smiles. “Got you on speed dial.”

 


End file.
